Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Young Chica
Summary: Remus has always had feelings for her. Every thing she ever did, look at him, talk to him, kiss him... made him realize a growing love pain, but not every story has a happy ending. RemusHermione PG13


**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**

I do not own the song or the characters.

I do own the plot, but really it belongs to The Police

Because of their choice of wording in the lyrics.

Remus looked about the classroom; it was somewhat empty but not enough to go into his office and retire for the evening. A couple of students were hanging out in the back talking about things other than homework. It was nearly 10:00 and Hermione was among the few back there. He could tell that she would rather be doing her homework, but she had her interest in what the girls were talking about. He was a werewolf yes and he could hear them speaking, but the thing that got to him most was the fact that he really couldn't hear what they were saying; he wasn't paying attention to them, really.

He had been looking down at the homework he was to be grading, but had lost the interest in grading the work about an hour ago. Remus had been watching Hermione, watching her look in the book and scribble something down and then look back at the book; her hair falling from behind her shoulders and getting in her eyes, in her line of sight from the book. She got frustrated and after a long while of this torture, she took out another quill of hers and transformed it into a beautiful clip. The other girls watched her do this and giggled a little. Remus cleared his throat loudly enough for the girls to hear him and they looked at him, returning to whispering, but much more frantic. It was directed in Hermione's way. She turned her head to look at the small group and he wished it were him that she would look at.

Oh, how it tortured him to not be the center of her attention at this moment. He blinked at himself, a blank look crossing over his face. He shook his head and looked back down at his paper. 'I shouldn't be thinking like that', he thought. ' I'm a teacher; she's a student, something like that isn't allowed'. But thoughts of her hair and beauty wouldn't disappear.

_Though I've tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

Remus cleared his throat and Hermione turned her head, smiling up at him, her cheeks a brilliant ruby red. He smiled back at her and nodded his head a little to the papers she was grading. "Got much more left?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I have about…" she looks through the papers counting them. "Five or six papers left to grade. Do you want me to go early or something?" She gave him a curious look as he shook his head and gave her another smile.

"I was going to tell you something, but maybe you should finish the papers first." She nodded with a smile and said, "Well if it is of any importance, you can tell me now."

To him, it was important, but would she agree to it being of equal importance? More than anything, she would be grossed out by the fact that her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had a crush on her. He sighed and shook his head. "No, you can finish the papers. Are you hungry?"

Hermione smiled and suddenly laughed. He smiled himself, but he didn't know why she was laughing; was what he said really that funny? Maybe she was tired, but he asked the obvious question anyways, "What's so funny then?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to calm herself down and then she responded, "You said that I could finish the papers and then you asked me the question." She started to laugh a little bit more and because he was embarrassed and because he didn't want to correct her statement about what he was going to tell her without having to tell her what he was _really_ going to say, he only smiled and laughed with her.

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve_

_As I've done from the start_

As the bell rang, he could only hurriedly tell the class the homework assignment. The third years filed out quickly and he was left to himself. He exhaled and inhaled deeply, letting any kind of stressful tension free and he squeezed his shoulders a little.

"A little tense from teaching, huh?" Remus snapped out of his stress free bubble and looked to the seventh year, Hermione smiling up at him, placing her books on the desk and setting her bag beside the desk also. Remus gave her a side smirk and nodded a little. "Yah, those third years are like hell. Too much stress they cause." Hermione laughed; he blushed.

"I hope that we didn't cause that much pain for you when we were in third year." They both laughed at the same time and both their faces went into a deep scarlet red. He shook his head. "Actually, the class that you, Harry, and Ron were in was really quite tame compared to the other classes." They exchanged one last playful look before the big wave of students traveled in the last thirty seconds of the bell. His stomach twisted and turned throughout the whole class period and he kept stuttering and stammering when he moved through the rows explaining a charm, but he would only stutter and stammer when he was either standing next to Hermione or if he saw her looking at him. He was her only center of attention at those times.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

He watches her again, day after day; he couldn't stop thinking about her. Remus always looks for her when he sits in the Great Hall. He acts like he is listening to Hagrid, but really, he looks over the big crowd and his eyes rest on Hermione. She is laughing with Harry and Ron. He remembers that in a way, she helped him through his pain, but how if she never even touched him? Her positive attitude and motherly nature cured him.

Hermione would always lecture him in a kiddush type of way, a smile playing on her face; Remus can't help but smile along with her.

"Oh, shut up Remus. Gosh, you act like you're my age at times. You make me feel so old."

The smile grows and he gives her a big hearty laugh; her face had some how gotten to be red again. "Hermione, _you_ make me feel so young!"

She rolls her eyes. "Then I think I am being a bad influence on you. Shall we trade ages then, since your in such a kiddush mood?"

Remus' eyes were twinkling, but he laughed even more. "Oh Hermione, get younger. Acting older is a sure sign of maturity, which you have plenty of. You need to become immature for a change."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, her smile still shining. " Well excuse me, but just because I have matured faster than most girls doesn't make me a bore—"

"I didn't say you are a bore, I just said that you need to become more immature. James and Sirius would always tell me to lighten up a little and thankfully, because of them, I have a sense of humour, which you need to gain."

"Remus, I know how to have fun, okay? I can dance, make a fool of myself, and all that fun stuff, but I choose not to because first impressions count." Remus was laughing and Hermione punched him lightly in the arm. This was the first kind of contact they shared towards one another; it wasn't anything great, but it was the fact that they both touched one another. Hermione's smile faded and she picked up a paper, starting to look it over. Remus' smile faded along with hers, but he added, "I'll take you out dancing sometime so you can prove to me that you do have an immature side."

Remus could tell that she was smiling as she continued to grade the papers, shaking her head.

_Do I have to tell the story_

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

_It's a big enough umbrella_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

It had been raining all day and he thought he would never fall asleep on the train. The rain and mixed sound of the train was irritating to him in a way, but he wasn't supposed to be riding the train as it was. Dumbledore asked him to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yesterday and the train for teachers leaves a week before school starts. He didn't have enough money to get floo powder, so, he got to the train early enough down at Queen's Corridor, heading to King's Cross.. He didn't feel like apperating the day of (plus, because of the large amount of muggles there, he had no place to apperate to.)  
The trolley came across and the lady smiled at him asking, "Would you anything off the trolley dear?"

Remus looked over at her and smiled. "Do you have anything off the trolley, like a bottle of vodka?"

The lady smiled back and disappeared, only to appear moments later with a big bottle of vodka and a tall glass. "Is that all dear?"

He nodded his head as he handed her the money and she disappeared with the trolley, closing his door back. Remus poured himself a glass, drinking all of it and began to pour himself a second. His eyes were droopy by the third sip. He put the cup on the little table and pulled his cloak up around him, his eyes falling heavy.

A slight jolt and hurried voices awoke him. Something at his feet and then cold. "Harry!"

Remus was sleepily awake by then. He stood instantly, his wand at the ready, pointed at the dark creature. The patronous in his mind along with the happy memory of… it didn't matter. The light came out strongly and the Dementor was gone.

At first he didn't see her, only her voice was heard. "Are you… two alright?"

Her voice came first before Ronald's. "All three, actually. Ronald and I are all right, but Harry. That thing… was it a Dementor?"

Remus nodded his head and then remembered the lights were out. "Yes, it was." He had lite the tip of his wand looked around.' Harry…', he inhaled deeply.' He looks so much like James', he thought. All the memories, good and bad, rushed in of his memories of Hogwarts. He knelt by Harry, handing her his wand and lifting Harry up into a more comfortable position. The lights flickered back on as the trained started to move. Harry's eyes fluttered as Remus took out his chocolate bar. When Harry's eyes opened fully… 'Lily', was all he thought. This _was _Harry Potter, James and Lily Potter's son, his 'nephew'. He smiled and handed the teenage boy a piece of chocolate after his friends assured themselves that he was okay. Harry took It gingerly. "Eat it, it helps." Ron and her assured Harry that the chocolate was okay to eat.

"Well, I had better go and talk to conductor." Remus turned and for the first time, he met her dark hazel eyes. For a moment, he felt like a halo of warm light was covering him as he looked in her eyes, but she looked down at the wand and handed it to him. He smiled at her, taking it back. "Thank you."

He opened the door to the hallway, where the sound of excited and frustrated kids were and turned only slightly back in. Harry still hadn't ate the chocolate. "Eat it. It really does help." And he left, her eyes still implanted in his head, but out of everything, he didn't even get her name

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

It was the end of the year party. Remus had taken pictures with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Neville, Luna, and the list went on. The feast was kind of sad for him. He knew that he wasn't going to return next year, but he wanted to stay for Ginny, but he knew that he would leave for the same reason he left in Harry's third year: It isn't safe for him or the children here.

Remus wasn't one for smiles as he cleaned out his office for the final time. It felt like a mirage, packing back up like he did in Hermione's third year. He didn't hear her come to his door, but he felt the light hand on his shoulder. He jerked around suddenly and met those same dark hazel eyes. He didn't let her gaze go as she spoke. "I'm going to miss you Remus."

He smiled. "You can always visit me. I hardly have enough visitors as it is."

Hermione's eyes were saddened but she didn't look away. "I'm going to be off in Egypt working with Charlie. I'm going to work in the bank there, but I'm going to live with him to go through school. I… wanted to give you my address so we could send each other letters, you know, like pen pals?" A smile crossed her face and he smiled back. She held a rolled piece of parchment in front of her chest and Remus' shaky hand reached up and lightly pulled it from her hand. He made sure not to touch her hand and so did she.

"I need to finish packing Hermione."

Hermione's eyes fell from his, to his hand that held the piece of parchment. "So do I." She turned around and left. Remus was close to hitting himself in the forehead.

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_

_And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_

_But my silent fears have gripped me_

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me_

_Must I always be alone?_

Hermione had written him fifteen total letters and he only wrote her once. It was short compared to hers, which were lengthy and extensive. She wrote about everything from Charlie to interesting details of Egypt to her schooling. Remus wrote to her about A new book he had been reading and because he couldn't tell her the truth, he really had nothing to write. He tried to write letters, he actually had written her plenty of letters, but they were all poems of a man who was lost because he had lost his way back home. He knew that if he sent one of those letters, she would get what he meant and he didn't want to send her off. It was the last he wanted to do.

Remus got his mail the following day from trying to attempt to write to Hermione. He knew she would be worried. There was letter for him, he noticed, with fancy lettering and he instantly recognized it to be Hermione, but it was… different. Everything about it was different this morning.

He had to restrain himself from tearing it open right there from his mailbox. As soon as he was inside, he dropped the rest of the mail down and went into the kitchen, trying to find something to open the letter neatly with. Remus sat down on the couch, not waiting another second. He pulled out the paper gingerly, like it would rip if he didn't. he read the first couple of sentences, his eyes twinkling the same way they did when he received Hermione's first letter.

"_Dearest Remus,  
I have been well and as for you… I worry. I haven't received a letter since your first. I fear something is wrong. Please, I'm human too. I need to know that you are doing well and are fine. Don't ignore me, if that is what you are doing. Your first letter seemed so fake to me. It scared me to know that you couldn't open up to me like you did when I was in school. This may seem odd or strange, but don't get upset with me. I care for you Remus. I think about you everyday, no matter what I do. I don't think it's because I haven't received a letter from you, it's stronger than that. I always think about the way you look when you read a book, so concentrated and demanding for more. I think about how your eyes twinkle when something right is said. I think about your full and hearty laugh, how rich it is to me. This is more than a schoolgirl crush, Remus. What I'm trying to tell you is I love you._

Please, write back.  


_Love, Hermione"_

Remus kept rereading the letter over and over. His smile was big and his eyes twinkled brighter than Dumbledore's. He went about to get a quill and parchment and he was about to write, he stopped. Why would she love him? After everything said and done, why would she love him now? 'But the letter said that she couldn't stop thinking about you, that it was more than a schoolgirl crush!' He shook his head. It couldn't be and it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't tell her of his feelings. Remus scratched his brow and sighed. How was he going to put it to her gently without hurting his own heart? ' I can't ',Remus though. ' It's going to hurt both ways, whether or not I like it. ' he thought.. Remus sat there, thinking about what to write. It was going to be short because it wasn't the way he felt, but he wrote it down anyways. He was just putting himself into a deeper empty pit.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she do just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

Charlie knocked on Hermione's door. "Hermione, mail!" He slide the two letters under the door and walked away. He knew better than to walk into the room he lent to her; by the second week of her being here, he learned that when she studies and has books all over the place in an unknown order to foreign to him, that it's better just to announce something and slide it under the door. She didn't seem bothered by the new way of things.

Hermione looked up from her homework and walked over to the door, bending over to pick up the two letters. One was thick; she could tell it was from her mother. The second one wasn't at all thick, but once she saw the name, the heat of room and the thickness of the letter didn't matter to her anymore. She tore it open quickly and went to her bed where an old fan was facing, turned off. She turned it on and began to read the letter.

"_Hermione,_

_I got your letter this morning, I'm glad to here that you are well. Sorry I have not written to you in such a long time. I've been busy with things; the order, trying to get a job, and ignoring away the heat of this summer. I can only imagine it's ten times worse in Egypt. _

_How is Charlie doing? Well, as always I would think. About your last letter, I… don't know how to say this to where you won't get hurt. I can understand that you worried about me in many ways, but it doesn't mean you love me. And the only reason I can think that you think about me everyday is because it has been a long time you have heard from me or seen me. I don't think the answer is love, Hermione. I'm sorry…"_

Hermione didn't even read the rest of the letter. ' It's a lie', she thought. ' It's all a lie. He'll send another letter confessing his love. It's just not real. ' She could feel her heart dropping, her eye getting heavy and her face getting hotter than the room was offering. She had to convince him; she knew that he loved her, he always gave her loving looks that she could never decipher, but once she started to write him the letters and he only wrote one that seemed so hidden, she instantly knew what all those smiles were and the twinkiling of eyes meant. It meant he loved her and she wasn't going to let it go.

Remus was in the kitchen, trying to make something for dinner, but it all failed. It had been about 2 weeks since he had sent Hermione's letter. He hadn't heard a responses and he knew that that was the end to their… her letters. He was saddened by it though; he tried to get his mind off her. He looked harder for jobs, read more books, wrote out equations and solved them, anything to get his mind away from her! But in the end, he would stall in the interviews, not remember what he was reading and the equations made no sense to him. In the end, he ended up hating himself ten times more for sending her the letters.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Three solid, hard knocks echoed through his house. His eyebrow went up in confusion. He hardly had visitors anymore, so it made him wonder who the hell would want to come to his door. When he looked through the peephole of the door, he instantly became flushed and pale. Damn it! Things that he did always liked to come back at him ten times harder than the rest.

Remus opened the door to the hot outdoors to her standing there, looking at him in a tearful, hard manner. In a way, she looked sad, but she looked like she would beat his ass. Hermione instantly rushed into his arms, leaving her luggage behind her. It wasn't much: two bags, one a wheeled bag and the other a smaller arm shoulder bag. It was stuffed with papers, but Remus shouldn't have been examining her bags. He looked down at the bags and when he finally decided to wrap his arms around her, she had pulled back and arched back her hand, ready to hit him. He didn't stop her, he deserved it and he took the hard slap to the face. It took him a moment to look back at her, but he wasn't really looking at her, he was looking down at her feet as she lectured him. "Don't scare me like that! You don't write a letter like that to someone you know you love. It hurts them!"

He could feel the heat on his face and could feel the cool air behind him escaping. Remus took a hold of her arm and pulled her into his living area, closing the door behind her. When looked at her face, her own face was flushed, but her cheeks were a vibrant red. His cheek he could feel was sore and probably a red hand imprinted on it. He reached up and gently touched his cheek while his hand still gripped her forearm. She gave him a pouty look and he instantly wanted to apologize, but he felt like a chicken.

"Why did you send that to me Remus?"

He looked away from her again, but she lightly placed her thumb and fore-finger on his chin, bringing his head up to look at her. "Why, Remus?"

"How did you even figure I liked you?"

She inhaled deeply. "Because, I knew by the looks that you gave me in seventh year that you had something for me. I was too young to know that, but here I am, two years later and you aren't even going to make a move to hug me, kiss me, tell me you love me?"

Remus looked at her sadly and she could tell this wasn't easy for him. "You took my address so expectantly, but you made sure not to touch my hand. One only does that when they like or love another in any kind of way. So why must you hide when I know?"

"Hermione, do you realize the massive age difference?" She was shaking her head, a smile splade across her face as she looked anywhere but him. He continued on. " We are 26 years apart, it's not right for a 46 year old ex professor to even think about dating one of his 20 year old ex student, no matter how much they feel for one another."

"Remus, you don't understand do you? I love you! Why won't you love me back?"

He sighed sadly, his eyes taking a down fall on happiness that he wanted to feel for when he saw Hermione for the first time in 3 years. But he was forced with sadness. Remus' voice was soft compared to what hers was and it sounded tired. "It's not that I won't love you back, god Hermione I think you are the most beautiful thing out there, but it comes down to age-"

Hermione's voice was calmer than before as she intervened. "I don't care about age Remus… I care about you." Tears had formed in her eyes and her voice was breathy. He wanted to hug her; it made knocks in his stomach to see her break down, being it his fault.

Remus took a hasty step closer, but stopped. It wasn't right no matter what kind of love he felt for her, it just wasn't right. But his body refused to understand as he hugged her close, wrapping his left arm around her and his right hand on her neck. He rocked a little bit, trying to make her silent. She hushed after a bit, still grabbing to his shirt. Hermione looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks and reached up, placing her hands on either sides of his cheek and before Remus could stop her, she was kissing him. He kissed her back once, but knew in his head that it truly wasn't right. She pulled back and smiled faintly nodding, moving out of his arms. He wanted her back, wanted her peach smell back, wanted her airy feel, wanted her slik hair in his fingers, he just wanted her back, but watched her leave out his door.

_Must I always be alone?_


End file.
